Bendy Doll
The Bendy doll is an item first obtainable in Chapter 1, but remains as an unobtainable object during Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Along with other toys, the Bendy dolls are created by the toy maker of Heavenly Toys Shawn Flynn. Description It’s a small doll modeled after Bendy. It looks like Bendy, however there are a few changes. There is a lack of gloves, the limbs are more plush-like, and the eyes face opposite directions. Gameplay Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The Bendy doll is one of the six items Henry must collect to fix the Ink Machine. Once obtained, Henry must place the Bendy doll upon the pedestal from the break room that corresponds to the doll's portrait. It can be found in one of five random locations: * Workroom - Underneath the projector by the Bacon Soup. ** Behind the cabinet from the right side in the hall before the disorganized area. ** On the chair in the hall before the disorganized area. * Narrowed Room - On the middle shelf in the hallway near the narrowed room. * Ink Machine's room - On top of the cabinet from the back right side. * Pub room - Near the closet. * Art Department - On the chair in the corner. Place 1 = |-|Place 2 = |-|Place 3 = |-|Place 4 = |-|Place 5 = |-|Place 6 = |-|Place 7 = Chapter 2: The Old Song The Bendy plush returns at the end of the second chapter, where it was seen laying on a ledge when running away from [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]]. Right after escaping "Bendy", a whole bunch of them are seen on two shelves in the S3 vault. However, they are unobtainable and used for the environments. They produce a squeaking sound when interacting with them. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Many Bendy dolls appear throughout the third chapter, and when interacted with by pressing the "E'" button, they produce a squeaking sound. Audio Trivia General = * The image of the Bendy doll when picked up and one of the official images for merchandise has a stitch from the left side of its face while its in-game model lacks one. * There is a Bendy doll available on the game's official website store, along with the dolls of Alice and Boris. * The Bendy doll is seen briefly in both Hot Topic videos where Sammy is promoting the merchandise at Hot Topic. |-|Chapter 1 = * The audio upon picking the Bendy doll up from ''Chapter 1's earlier prototype sounds slightly different. Upon the releases of future remastered updates first introduced in Chapter 1's first remastered edition, the sound is much like a squeezable "dog-toy". |-|Chapter 2 = * In Chapter 2's pre-update before Chapter 3's release, the Bendy dolls cannot squeak when interacting on them. ** From the deleted Game Jolt port for Chapter 2's first release, there is a bug that if Henry goes near the dolls from the S3 vault in Chapter 2, his view darkens. It was later fixed upon Steam's release along with update patch 0.2. |-|Chapter 3 = * Interacting with 25 of the Bendy dolls will unlock the "Inner Child" achievement. Gallery 30.png|The Bendy dolls from the shelves in Chapter 2. InkBendyChaseScene.gif|The Bendy plush being seen when running away from "'''Bendy" in Chapter 2's pre-update, located in the corner. BATIM-toys.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from the announcement image about the upcoming toys. Sign toy new decal.png|The plush sign. Screenshot 2017-07-25-03-56-23.png|The Bendy doll from the first announcement video for Hot Topic merchandise. Ch3teaser3.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from Chapter 3's third teaser. Plush-in-Break-Room.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from the break room, posted by the game's official Twitter account. S3.jpg|The Bendy dolls from the shelf, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Bendy-doll-shelf.jpg|Ditto. Demon-Room.jpg|The Bendy doll on the desk from the "demon path" room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. ru:Игрушка Бенди Category:Items Category:Obtainable items Category:Unobtainable items